


Life is strange, isn't it?

by bbytaebin



Category: Infinite (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other, Relationships to be added as story progresses, cursing, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is Strange!AU in which Jimin is a photography student and Yoongi is his troubled best friend. Once Jimin finds out he can manipulate time, chaos and adventure follow him wherever he goes, and it seems like the clock is ticking against him, despite his efforts and newfound powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is strange, isn't it?

Jimin got off the bus to his new school. He had finally convinced his parents to let him attend the school with the most prestigious photography program in Korea. He had made a couple new friends, like this kid named Taehyung, the really religious kid who was kinda shy and the main victim for and Namjoon his clique of popular bitches. They ran the Vortex Club, a group of people that hosted parties, if your idea of a party is getting drunk off your ass and high as a kite while grinding on somebody you're gonna see the next day, then yeah, parties. There was also this kid named Sunggkyu, and Jimin was pretty sure he was gay, he liked to get a bit touchy, but as long as he doesn't try anything it would be fine with him.  
He sat in his photography class, not really paying attention, sure he tried doodling and writing in his journal, but he was bored. Of coarse, he had no clue what was going on. I mean, he had the gist of what was going on around him, but not much. He turned his head as Seungri threw a ball of paper at Taehyung, probably with some sort of insult on it. He wished he could do something, or at least the teacher would. What better moment than to take a selfie, he laughed to himself, and positioned his instant camera towards himself and made a silly face.  
"I believe that Jimin has just taken what you kids call a selfie," the teacher, Mr. Jung, looked towards him. "A silly word for a type a portraiture invented in the late 1800's." Jimin slumped a bit. "Well Jimin, since you're so eager to join the conversation, tell me who invented that style." Jimin almost choked on his spit. "U-Uh, well, you see, I um.." The teacher laughed, "does anybody know what the hell I'm talking about?" Namjoon spit out the answer right away, sending an insult straight at Jimin. It should've bothered him, but it didn't. He just sat back and listened to the rest of the lecture, and got his stuff and left. "Jimin, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Jung paused his conversation with Namjoon to ask, pissing him off visibly. Gavin swears she does everything but practically sit in his lap. "Uhm, no where sir." He shuffles over to where the two are standing. "Have you submitted your picture to the Everyday Heroes contest yet?" Jimin smiled sheepishly, "No, not yet, I'm still working on it." Yeah, more like he had a picture but deemed it unworthy, how could he show that garbage to Mr. Jung? Disgusting. "Make sure you work on it Jimin. Life won't wait for you to play catchup, not this time." Jimin nodded and basically ran out the door. He was sure he was sweating, and needed to wash his face after that shit.  
He walked with his earbuds in to the bathroom, the music slightly drowning out the hushed whispers of people around him about himself and others, Taehyung getting hassled by Namjoon, and jocks yelling about some sports team which was most likely their own. When he arrived in the bathroom, he washed his face, thanking the lord it was empty and letting out a sigh. He pulled out his former entry for the Everyday Heroes contest and looked at it. He let out a frustrated squawk and ripped it up, throwing the pieces on the floor. He looked away to notice a butterfly flying in though the half-opened window and beside some stalls. Perfect. He walked over to the stalls, walking behind it, getting his camera out of his bag, and positioning it to point at the creature. He smiled and took the photo placing it in his bag.  
He got over the euphoria of the perfect photo when a bang was heard and voices were arguing. It was two males. One with blue hair and tattoos up his arm and a beanie and the other dark haired guy who he swears he'd seen before. The blue haired guy checked the stalls then walked over to the male bending over the sink. "What the fuck are you doing?" The raven-haired one asked. "I'm checking the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness." The other one scoffs, "I have nothing to talk about." It's the bluette that scoffs this time, "Oh really, because we've got a lot to fucking talk about last time I checked, where's my money?". The black haired one laughs, "I've got not a fucking thing to give you." "Really!? Cause if you don't, I'll tell everyone Jeon Jeongguk's a punk ass who cries to his mommy and daddy". The ravenette, who's name Jimin can only assume is Jeongguk (which sounds familiar), slams the blue haired one against the wall with a gun pointed at his chest. "Don't you dare bring them into this, asshole!" The blue haired one visibly quiets, but once the gun is pulled o of Jeongguk's waistband, he like any right-minded person looks terrified. "Where the fuck did you get that? Put that gun away you psycho!" The ravenette laughs, "Quiet bitch." He bluette doesn't seem to care, and keeps yelling. He pulls the trigger, the gunshot echoing throughout the bathroom. "No!" Jimin yells right as the boy drops to the floor.  
His hand reaches out, and he blinks, and he's back in photogra- wait, what? Why was he here? What happened? Where's that guy that got shot? Where's the one that shot him? Wasn't he just in the bathroom? What the fuck? Wait a second, if Sunggyu hassles Taehyung, and Namjoon's phone rings, this happened. Jimin watches intensely for Seungri to throw a ball of paper at Taehyung, and it happens. He waits for Namjoon's phone to ring, and it does. What the fuck is going on? Is this some sort of dream? Wait, if this is real, so is that argument, and so is that gun. So he took a selfie, and then the teacher called on him. Jimin picks up the camera and pulls the same face, and takes the same photo, and the same question is asked. "I, uh, really need to go to the bathroom." Well, that wasn't a lie. He needed to go to the bathroom, to save some guy's life, but nevertheless to the bathroom. "Likely excuse, I'll be seeing you after class Jimin." Well fuck. He sat through class and Namjoon still did his sucking up thing, and Mr. Jung still did his 'life won't wait' speech and Jimin rushed to the bathroom. He washed his face and took the picture of that same butterfly that came through the the widow last time. And there went the door. He stood until he remembered something. The gun. Shit shit shit. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just burst in, he'd get shot too. Before he could think of a reasonable plan, he was snapped out of his thoughts by "-put that gun away you psycho!" He grabbed the closest thing to him which happened to be a broom and broke the glass of the fire alarm and pressed it.  
The wail of the alarm was enough to temporarily confuse Jeongguk, and let the bluette push him off and run away. Jeongguk slipped on the paper on the ground and got back up, "it's okay Jeongguk, you own this school, you could blow it up if you want to. Everyone here's your bitch, and Seokjin will back you up, yeah." He muttered to himself, securing the gun under his shirt and walking out of the bathroom. Jimin sighed and walked out. What a fucking day. He was stopped by the security guard, some crazy guy Jimin heard was in favour of putting security cameras everywhere on campus, whose name Jimin never bothered to learn, yelling at him for doing some funny business. Nam Woohyun, the principal, stopped him from pretty much killing Jimin, and let Jimin go, but not before stopping him to talk. "Jimin, what were you doing? Is something wrong?" He had the choice of talking about Jeongguk or not. Fuck it. "I saw Jeon Jeongguk waving a gun around in the boys room, talking to himself." The principal cocked an eyebrow. "I'll speak with him, join your fellow students on in the courtyard please, Mister Park." Jimin walked out. "Could Jeon Jeongguk please report to the principal's office." Was heard over the announcements. This action was going to have consequences.  
When he was finally allowed to go to his dorm, Sunggkyu texted him telling him to bring his flash drive to the parking lot. Sunggkyu had leant Jimin his flash drive with some movies to watch while studying. Jimin looked around his room until he noticed a sticky note posted on his computer.  
'Borrowed your flash drive, hunt me down in my room if you need it back,  
Myungsoo'  
Great. Now he had to go to Myungsoo's room to get it. Him and Myungsoo hung out, but he was much closer to his best friend Sungjong. The walk to Myungsoo's room was short, and he wasted no time grabbing Hoseok's flash drive and getting the hell out of there. He walked out to Sungkyu, who went in for a hug, but instead just gave him a fist-bump. They were having a good time, chatting about movies and other things.  
"You!" Jimin heard. He looked over. Fucking great, the one and only Jeon Jeongguk. "You're the asshole who told the principal about my gun!" He took a step closer, grabbing at Jimin's neck. "Hey get off him!" Hoseok yelled. Suddenly a pickup truck rammed into Jeongguk. Jimin looked up at the driver. It was the blue haired guy. "Jimin?" That voice, it can't be. "Yoongi?" "Get in idiot!" Jimin scrambled up, getting into the truck, Jeongguk kicking the door shut. Sungkyu tackled him yelling "Go! Go!" While a security guard ran over.  
When they had been driving for a bit, the silence was broken. "Your friend really took a beat down for you." Yoongi chimed. Jimin chuckled "yeah, I owe him one." Yoongi's face suddenly turned poisonous. "So how were the last five years without calling or texting me." Jimin sighed. Yoongi looked back at the road. "I guess America sucked ass?" Jimin sighed, something he had been doing a lot of lately. "No, it was fun, just lonely." Yoongi laughed, "Guess you know how I felt." Jimin looked away. "Well, my camera's fucked." Yoongi looked over at him. "My step-douche has tools in his bunker." "I need specific, tiny tools." Yoongi smirked, "Well he is a tiny tool, so you're covered." Jimin laughed. The drive to Yoongi's house wasn't very much longer, but got less awkward as time went on.  
When they pulled up at Yoongi's house, it looked the same as Jimin remembered it. "It's the exact same." He whispered. "Home shit home." Yoongi said. The opened the door and went straight up to Yoongi room. It smelt musty and was covered from head to toe in band posters and curse words. "You can go downstairs and look in the garage for tools if you want." Jimin found what he needed more or less easily and went upstairs to find Yoongi smoking. "Is that pot?" He asked. Yoongi shrugged, "No, I'm smoking an elephant! Yeah it's pot." Jimin went to trying to fix it, but after twenty minutes gave up. "Well, I'm down one camera." Yoongi laughed and went to his shelf, picking up an instant camera and threw it to Jimin. "Here, use this, it was my dad's. He'd be pissed if I never used it and now I know it'll be used awesomely." Jimin was shocked. "Really?" Yoongi smiled, "Really, only if I can see your photos." Jimin handed them to him and Yoongi gasped. "This was in the bathroom today! You were the one who pulled the fire alarm." Jimin sweat, not noticing he forgot to take that one out. "You fucking saved my life." Jimin blushed, "well not really, I just pulled the alarm." "How about I take this photo as a symbol of our reunion and you take the camera, deal?" Jimin nodded. "Deal."  
"Put on some music. I wanna turn up." Jimin laughed, "You wanna what?" Yoongi repeated louder, "Did I fucking stutter? I wanna turn the fuck up. Here, while I smoke, you put on some tunes." Jimin nodded and looked around, not failing to notice one or two of the pair's childhood drawings and photos in the drawers while he searched for acceptable 'tunes'. When he tripped over something and found an old lunch box on the floor. Gotcha. He picked up the lunchbox with the words 'SUGA TUNES' scribbled on the front. In there was some CD's, a few band postcards and a picture of Yoongi and some guy. "What the fuck are you doing?" Yoongi yelled and snatched the photo away from Jimin, almost ripping the photo in the process. "I'm pretty sure those aren't tunes." "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey, he obviously was a good friend." Yoongi scoffed, "More like the best friend you could ever have. He was my saving grace." Jimin spoke up, "That's Jung Hoseok, I've seen posters about him all around school." Yoongi softly chuckled, "I put those up. I keep waiting for him to come back. You would've laughed at how different we were, he wanted to be a movie star or some shit. We were going to take Hollywood by storm." A tear slipped from Yoongi eye which he quickly whiped away.  
"Anyway," Yoongi perked up, "I thought we were going to turn up?" Jimin laughed and put in a CD and turned it up. "Take my picture with your new camera." Jimin took out his new camera and took Yoongi picture and they both danced. "C'mon Jimin, shake that bony ass!" They both danced to the music, temporarily forgetting all that was wrong in their lives, drug habits, time bending abilities, all of it.  
"Yoongi, how many times have I told you to turn that punk shit down! I'm coming up there!" Yoongi froze, "turn it off, and hide!" Jimin scrambled about and hid in the closet, not coming out until Yoongi's step-father, the same crazy security guard who wanted cameras all over the place from earlier, left. "Hey, let's bust this joint, go somewhere cool." Jimin couldn't do anything but nod.  
When they arrived at the lighthouse Jimin immediately remembered it from a dream he had during class, the lighthouse was falling and a major tornado was there. Was it a sign? Or was Jimin reading into it too much? Maybe he just had a overactive imagination. "Jimin c'mon!" Yoongi yelled from the top of the hill already. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted brilliant oranges, pinks and reds.  
"How do you know Jeongguk?" Jimin spoke timidly once they sat down on a bench by the cliff from his dream. Yoongi sighed and turned towards Jimin. "I met him at a bar, me and Hoseok needed some cash and he was flashing bills like he owned the place. I thought it would be a quick and easy scam since he was so drunk, but it wasn't." Jimin was going to ask what happened but with what happened in Yoongi's room, he wasn't going to risk it.  
Suddenly Jimin felt a huge pain in his head, and fell to the ground, his hands braced his head and he saw flashes of scenes from his dream. He didn't realize he was screaming until Yoongi was shushing him, his arms wrapping around Jimin. When it was over Yoongi looked at him. "What the fuck was that?" "I'm going to tell you something, it's going to seem crazy." Jimin took a breath, "I can rewind time." Yoongi laughed. "Sure buddy. Did I get you high too?" "How do you think I saved you in the bathroom! I'm not crazy Yoongi, I saw you get shot and die." Yoongi scoffed. "You're insane." Jimin laughed, "Me and you both, brother." Yoongi sat down on the ground next to Jimin. "You know what, what's life if we don't go a little insane every now and then?" Jimin looked up at him with doe-like eyes. Yoongi looked at him, and Jimin solemnly thinks this is the point where he laughs and calls him a psycho. Yoongi leans down and looks Jimin in the eyes, his face contorted in a look of seriousness foreign to Yoongi usual usual demeanour, and Jimin can't tell if he should be relieved.  
"Tell me everything."


End file.
